The present invention relates to a handle of a trunk, and especially to a handle structure which is comfortable in holding and has a preferred push control structure.
FIG. 9 shows a prior art handle of a trunk which is formed by a handle 6 and a related control means. A control button 63 is installed at a concave portion 62 of the handle 61. A groove 64, a pair of inner lever 65 and outer lever 66 and a resilient spring 67 is installed in the handle 61. A pair of inner tubes 71 are connected to the two ends of the handle 6. The inner tube 71 is inserted into an outer tube 72. The inner lever 65 and outer lever 66 fixed by a pin, and the resilient spring 67 are installed in the groove 64. The top edge of the inner tube 71 is connected to the handle 6. The opening at top of the inner tube 71 is installed with a buckling concave pad 73. A driven push rod 74 in the inner tube 71 penetrates through the inner tube 71 through the handle 6 to a tilt block in a barrel 75. A buckling block 76 and an eject spring in the buckling block 76 are installed in the barrel 75. The bottom of the barrel 75 can be sealed. A plurality of buckling holes 77 are installed at the wall of the outer tube 72, and a plurality of retaining holes 78 are installed on the inner tube 72. By two lower edges of the handle 6 to contact with the inner tube 71 and then to be connected to the outer tube 72, the push rods 71 and 72 of the trunk can be controlled by the switch 73 for adjusting the elevation of the push rod (a pair of inner tube and outer tube). However, this prior art structure has many defects in applications, for example, protrusions or grooves are formed at the middle portion of the handle, this is not beneficial to be hold by a hand. Furthermore, mistakes are easily induced by the uncomfortably feeling of the handle. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design of a handle of a trunk which can improve the defects in the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle of a trunk. Since in the prior art, the push control structure is installed at the upper and lower lateral sides of the middle portion of the handle, this is inconvenient to be held by a hand and the comfort feeling in holding is also affected. Therefore, the present invention provides an integral structure without concave edge portion at the handle for meeting the requirement in ergonomics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle of a trunk, in which the push control structure is installed at two sides thereof. If it is necessary to adjust, it is only needed to press the pressing piece by thumb, and a telescopic adjustment is formed. Therefore, the present invention can be used conveniently instead of the prior art in which the hand holding the handle must in advance release from the handle. In the present invention, the adjusting work is performed in holding as desired.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a handle of a trunk comprises a cover and a seat, in which a telescopic pull rod is connected to a handle at an upper hand thereof. Each of two sides of the seat and cover are installed with a lower through hole and an upper through hole. The lower through hole is connected to the push rod. The left lever is disposed with a pressing piece. A driving means is connected between the seat and the cover. The driving means is formed by a left and a right levers. A linkage is connected between the two left levers. Two ends of the driving means are connected to the pressing piece and further connected to a driven means. A lower end of the driven means passes through the push rod to a retaining piece. If pressing piece is pressed, the driving means will drive the driven means at two sides so that the push rod is released to be moved telescopically. In another type of the driving means, two ends thereof are connected with a respective lever type rack. A rack portion is installed therein. A gear is connected between the racks so that the two lever type rack are interacted. The seat and the cover are installed with protrusions with respect to the driving means, so that the driving means move in the space between the protrusions of the driving means.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.